


Unexpected Solution

by UnseenLibrarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, NSFW Art, Partial Nudity, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/pseuds/UnseenLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, a potion, a wand, and not a scrid of clothing to be seen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Solution

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this for the the Hawthorn and Vine 2014 Reverse Challenge fest. What are Draco and Hermione up to? Well, I can think of a few things, but how did they get to this point? :) The possibilities are endless.
> 
> I included these quotes along with it, as further inspiration for any potential fic author:
> 
> _Nearly all the best things that came to me in life have been unexpected, unplanned by me._ \- Carl Sandburg  
>  _The best things in life are unexpected - because there were no expectations._ \- Eli Khamarov  
>  _The best solutions are often simple, yet unexpected._ \- Julian Casablancas


End file.
